


Você está apaixonado por mim?

by izi (louizi)



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M, dwight defende jim, homofobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louizi/pseuds/izi
Summary: Dwight pensa que Jim está apaixonado por ele. Jim entra na brincadeira.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Você está apaixonado por mim?

A grande maioria dos dias na Dunder Mifflin eram praticamente iguais: horas e horas de trabalho maçante. Jim nunca lidou muito bem com o tédio. Era por isso que ele sempre era o brincalhão; aquele que dedicaria horas do dia apenas pensando em como se livrar da rotina. Seu alvo mais comum era Dwight, um homem que tenta demais impressionar seu chefe a qualquer preço, tentando convencê-lo de que era o vendedor mais qualificado do escritório, caçando incessantemente uma promoção. E era por isso que era tão divertido atormentá-lo. 

Aquele dia estava sendo especialmente lento. Jim não conseguia pensar em nada para se distrair, mas também não conseguia se concentrar em seu trabalho. A tela de seu computador mostrava o e-mail de um de seus clientes, aberto e ainda sem resposta. Apenas com o vislumbre do quão grande era o texto, ele sentiu sua cabeça pulsar dolorosamente. Subiu o olhar, encarando Dwight distraidamente, sem nem perceber. Seu colega parecia concentrado, olhando intensamente para o computador. Jim decidiu dar uma pausa.

Quando voltava para sua mesa, Jim segurava dois copos de café. Deixou um sobre a mesa de Dwight e o outro na sua própria. Dwight o encarou, suspeito.

“O que você fez com esse café?”

“Eu não sei do que você está falando” Jim respondeu com seu clássico tom inocente. Ele realmente não tinha feito nada com o café, mas se tivesse a oportunidade de deixar Dwight paranóico, ele agarraria.

“Você cuspiu nele? Envenenou?” Ele perguntava como se conduzisse um interrogatório.

“Ei, relaxa Dwight. Eu prometo que não fiz nada de errado.”

“Então por que trouxe isso para mim?”

“Tô só tentando ser legal” sorriu. “Aqui, troca comigo” ele disse, dando seu copo para Dwight e tomando o outro copo para si. “Pronto.”

“Você envenenou seu próprio café?” franziu o cenho. “Ah” Dwight sorriu como se houvesse entendido tudo. “Foi seu plano desde o começo, não é? Trocar nossos copos. Você envenenou seu próprio café já sabendo que trocaria comigo. Bem,” despejou o café na lata de lixo. Ele parecia muito orgulhoso de sua dedução. “Hoje não, satanás.”

Jim suspirou em irritação e voltou a olhar para a tela de seu computador. Às vezes Dwight realmente merecia ser envenenado. Só por causa disso, ele passou o dia trazendo agrados inofensivos para Dwight de vez em quando.

O dia estava acabando e as pessoas estavam começando a ir para casa. Jim estava louco para ir também, mas ele só tinha uma última venda para finalizar. Eventualmente, ele e Dwight ficaram sozinhos.

Jim não notou o olhar de Dwight sobre si até que terminou seu trabalho e desligou o computador. Mas então ele viu e sentiu Dwight o estudando, como se fosse um alien dissecado prestes a ser analisado.

“Que foi?” Jim perguntou, levantando de sua cadeira.

“Nada. Estou esperando você ir embora para poder fechar o escritório, idiota.” Ele respondeu, soando irritado.

“Então você tem que me encarar intensamente para eu me sentir intimidado por vossa majestade?” Ele brincou mas, na verdade, era algo que Dwight faria de fato.

“Sim.” Ele cruzou os braços.

Jim guardou suas coisas, pronto para sair, mas…

“Espera.” Dwight levantou da cadeira, lentamente andando até Jim, que tinha uma expressão confusa, observando o breve silêncio de seu colega antes de começar a falar novamente. “Você está apaixonado por mim?”

Quê.

Por mais aleatória e esquisita que fosse aquela pergunta, Dwight parecia estar falando sério, o que assustava Jim um pouco. Por que ele pensaria isso?

“O quê? Por quê?”

“Você ficou o dia inteiro tentando me agradar, trazendo café, biscoitos e até mesmo uma banana. Eu inicialmente pensei que você estava tentando me envenenar, mas por que você se daria o trabalho sabendo que eu recusaria?”

Ah. “Então você deduziu que eu tenho um crush em você.” Sério? Meu Deus, Dwight precisava de uns amigos. Um amigo avisaria.

“Sim.” Ele respondeu, confiante.

“Carambolas, você me pegou. Meu segredo está revelado.” Jim disse ironicamente.

“Eu não o culpo, sei que sou um homem sedutor. Mas não estou interessado. Especialmente não em você.”

“Tá dizendo que eu sou especial?” Jim o deu olhos de cachorrinho abandonado, então saiu do escritório enquanto Dwight, em curto circuito, pensava em algo para dizer.

Que dia estranho.

***

Outro dia no escritório. Dwight estava se apoiando sobre o balcão de Pam, esperando para que ela o entregasse a papelada que precisava. Estava ansioso, repetidamente alternando o olhar entre Pam e a copiadora enquanto ela distraidamente pegava e organizava os papéis.

“Aqui.” Ela o alcançou o material. “Você tá bem?” Pam havia notado o comportamento estranho de Dwight, que balançava a perna inquietamente. 

Dwight mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para trás, para onde estava Jim, para garantir que ele não estava olhando, então fez um gesto para que Pam chegasse mais perto.

“Você sabia que o Jim está apaixonado por mim?” Ele sussurrou.

“Quê?!”

“Shhh!”

Ela mordeu o lábio, tentando segurar a risada. Jim não tinha falado nada sobre isso, mas ela assumiu que deve ter sido parte de alguma pegadinha, então decidiu entrar na brincadeira.

“Ele confessou quando eu fiquei desconfiado.” Dwight olhou para trás novamente, checando se não estava sendo ouvido.

“O que te fez ficar desconfiado?”

“Ele estava sendo legal comigo. Jim nunca faria isso, a menos que…”

“Ele estivesse apaixonado por você. Entendi. Convida ele pra sair, então.”

“Eu?” Dwight riu. “Jim nunca conseguiria chegar ao meu patamar.”

“Sério?” Pam sorriu maliciosamente. “Então por que está tão nervoso?”

“Pfff, eu não estou nervoso.” O corpo de Dwight enrijeceu com a tensão. Tentou disfarçar com uma risada (que acabou saindo muito forçada). “Só-- Me dá isso aqui.” Ele agarrou os papéis e rapidamente voltou para sua mesa, evitando fazer contato visual com Jim.

Pam lançou um olhar questionador para Jim, que não pareceu entender do que se tratava, então ela começou a digitar.

PAM: O que deu com o Dwight?

JIM: O que quer dizer?

PAM: Ele disse que você tá apaixonado por ele.

Jim olhou para Pam com olhos arregalados. Ele tinha esquecido completamente daquele evento. Era estranho que Dwight ainda estivesse com isso na cabeça.

JIM: Eu esqueci disso!

JIM: Eu só tava tentando incomodar ele ontem porque ele ficava todo paranóico quando eu fazia algo legal pra ele, mas de alguma forma ele assumiu que isso era porque eu gostava dele. Então eu só entrei na brincadeira.

PAM: E você gosta?

JIM: Nah, não é meu tipo.

Eles riram discretamente.

PAM: Cara, o Dwight vai ficar de coração partido quando descobrir.

JIM: Descobrir?

PAM: Que você não gosta dele.

PAM: Ele definitivamente tem um crush em você, sabia?

JIM: Sim, porque sou irresistível.

JIM: Assim como beterrabas.

PAM: Tô falando sério!

PAM: Ele estava bastante nervoso quando ele falou comigo sobre você. 

PAM: Você sabe que Dwight não fica assim tão fácil.

Jim olhou para Dwight com o cenho franzido, não realmente levando a sério o que Pam havia o dito. Mas então, seu olhar foi flagrado. Se encararam diretamente nos olhos por meio segundo, até que Dwight se virou para a tela do computador na velocidade da luz.

Estranho. Mas sabia que Dwight nunca gostaria dele desse jeito. Né?

Por mais que tentasse ignorar, Pam sentia o olhar de Dwight queimando sua pele. Nunca foi boa em esconder a risada. O rosto de Dwight ganhava um tom vermelho de vergonha, se atormentando internamente. O que estava pensando quando a contou aquilo?

Até onde Dwight sabia, não, ele não gostava de Jim. Ele nem ao menos gostava de homens. Era um perfeito exemplo de macho alfa heterossexual. Mesmo assim, saber que seu inimigo mortal o enxergava daquela maneira… que o amava… era desconcertante. Não é como inimigos deveriam se sentir sobre seus oponentes. Amor? Amor acendia um alarme de perigo dentro da mente de Dwight.

Quando Dwight havia finalmente conseguido se concentrar em seu trabalho, Michael o chamou para seu escritório. Não tinha nada a temer. Suas vendas estavam ótimas, ele estava sendo muito produtivo ultimamente e ninguém havia achado suas armas escondidas novamente. Bom, esperava que não. Ele se perguntou sobre o que poderia ser aquela conversa. Talvez uma promoção? O pensamento o fez sorrir, confiante.

“Sim, Michael?” Dwight disse, fechando a porta atrás de si.

“Eu tenho boas e más notícias. Qual você quer receber primeiro?” Michael sentou na borda da mesa.

“Más.” Disse firmemente.

“Ahn, tá bom…” Michael pigarreou dramaticamente. “A empresa quer que você deixe a Dunder Mifflin por uma semana em uma viagem de negócios.”

“Bom, isso não é tão ruim…” Dwight pensou em sua fazenda, mas ele daria um jeito de conseguir alguém para cuidar de tudo. Não era grande coisa. “E qual é a boa notícia então?”

“Você não vai sozinho… porque Jim vai com você.”

“Quê?!” Gritou. “Não, não… Como-- Como isso é uma boa notícia?!”

“Para com esse drama!” Michael deu um tapinha no ombro do outro. “Pelo menos você não irá sozinho… Sofrendo nas mãos frias da solidão…”

O rosto de Dwight formou uma carranca. “Eu prefiro estar preso nas mãos frias da solidão do que perto do coração frio de Jim.”

“Isso sim é poesia.”

“Não…” Dwight olhou para Michael com olhos desesperados e sofridos. “Não me faça ir com ele. Por favor! Só Deus sabe o que ele pode colocar em gelatina da próxima vez!”

“Você não quer esse trabalho?”

“NÃO! Eu quero! Quero muito! Mas não pode ser qualquer outra pessoa no lugar dele?!”

“Desculpa, Dwight, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Agora vamos, ainda tenho que falar com Jim.” Apontou para a porta, fazendo Dwight suspirar pesadamente.

“Certo. Só para você saber, Michael, essa é uma péssima decisão.” Pausa dramática. “Péssima.”

Michael revirou os olhos. “Ah, deixa de ser um bebezão e fala pro Jim vir aqui.”

A atenção de Jim foi voltada para Dwight quando ele saiu do escritório de Michael com passos pesados. Pela cara que fazia, não parecia nada bom.

“Ei, Dwight.” Jim disse enquanto observava ele se sentar em sua cadeira. “O que aconteceu?”

Dwight o lançou um olhar mortal. “O Michael quer falar com você.” Olhou para a tela do computador apenas para evitar os olhos de Jim, soando irritado. “Você vai gostar bastante.”

***

“Certo, vamos estabelecer algumas regras aqui.” Dwight começou assim que chegaram no hotel depois de seis horas de viagem. Ficariam hospedados ali pela semana. “Primeira regra…”

“Isso vai ser divertido.” Disse Jim sarcasticamente.

“O quê? Não, não estamos aqui para diversão.” Dwight juntou as sobrancelhas. O que Jim quis dizer com ‘divertido’? Ele não gostava da possibilidade de que teriam relações sexuais. Quer dizer, não gostava da possibilidade de Jim pensar que eles teriam, porque isso nunca aconteceria. “Sem tocar, sem flertar, sem ser… gay ou coisa assim.” 

Jim inclinou a cabeça, intrigado. Ele não achou que Dwight fosse dar tanta importância para o que Jim “sentia”. Honestamente, pensava que seria mandado à merda e aquilo seria esquecido. Mas ali estava ele, mais uma vez o relembrando do ocorrido.

“Dwight, você precisa parar com isso. Eu estava brincando quando disse que estava apaixonado por você, ok? Chega dessa palhaçada. E foram três regras, aliás.”

“Você não pode voltar atrás assim, Halpert, eu vejo o jeito que você olha para mim.” Cruzou os braços.

Agora Jim estava realmente confuso. “Quê? Você tá imaginando coisas, Dwight. Você realmente acha que eu estaria atraído por você?”

“Bem, eu…” Dwight ficou sem graça por um segundo, mas se recompôs rapidamente, mantendo seu tom confiante. “Que seja. É bom que seja mentira. Eu só assumi que poderia esperar qualquer coisa vindo de alguém como você.”

Com isso, Dwight começou a desfazer sua mala. Eles dividiriam um quarto pequeno, que tinha duas camas em lados opostos, um banheiro e uma TV. Jim observou Dwight por um momento antes de se jogar em sua cama, exausto. “Isso significa que essas regras não valem mais?” Disse, distraidamente olhando para o teto.

“Cale a boca.”

Jim sorriu para si mesmo e sacou seu celular do bolso, lendo as mensagens que havia recebido

PAM: Boa sorte.

PAM: Depois me conta tudo, viu?

PAM: Ah, e se você conseguir tirar uma foto do Dwight dormindo…

PAM: :)

Jim riu audivelmente.

JIM: Ele tá puto porque eu dei um fora nele.

PAM: Sério?

JIM: Acho que ele só não gosta de estar errado.

JIM: Mas eu prefiro pensar na primeira hipótese.

PAM: Haha 

PAM: Por que será?

JIM: ?

O celular de Jim vibrou novamente com mais uma mensagem recebida, mas não teve a chance de ler o que era por ter seu celular arrancado da mão.

“Ei! Dwight! Me devolve!” 

Dwight subiu na cama e levantou o telefone no alto. “Vocês tavam falando de mim?” Disse enquanto se esquivava de Jim, que também acabou subindo na cama, tentando retomar o celular. Por mais que Jim fosse mais alto, Dwight era teimoso.

“Por que acha que tudo é sobre você?!”

“Ah é? Sendo assim, posso ler a conversa?” 

Jim apertou os lábios e continuou tentando retomar seu celular a força. 

“Devolve!”

“Me deixa ler que eu devolvo.”

“Dwight, eu tô avisando…”

“Acha que tenho medo de você? Ei! Não!” Quase. Jim bufou. “Nananinanão.”

Os dois se encararam por um segundo sem atacar um ao outro. Quando Jim achou que Dwight havia baixado a guarda, avançou para cima dele novamente.

“Ha! Duvido você pegar agora.”

“DWIGHT!” Jim exclamou em surpresa e raiva. Não acreditava no que viu. Dwight realmente pôs o telefone dentro da porra da calça. Isso sendo otimista, assumindo que não havia sido dentro da cueca.

“E aí?!”

“Você é doente! Mas que porra…”

“O que foi? Não quer mais seu celular de volta?”

“Ugh. Pode ficar com ele.”

Dwight sorriu vitorioso enquanto Jim descia da cama com uma carranca. 

“Fracote.”

“Você me deve um celular novo.” Apontou o indicador ameaçadoramente e se sentou em sua própria cama com os braços cruzados e sem olhar para o outro, claramente emburrado. 

Retirou o celular de dentro da calça e o desbloqueou. “Você deveria pôr senha nas suas coisas, sabia?” Disse, sem desviar o olhar do aparelho.

“Desculpa se eu não imaginei que alguém o colocaria nas calças!”

“Hm. Desculpado.”

Jim revirou os olhos. “Pode ler. Não tem nada demais.”

“Vocês estavam mesmo falando de mim! Eu sabia!” Seus olhos brilharam. “Se não quiser acordar amarrado na cama, não ouse tentar tirar uma foto minha dormindo, Jim Halpert. Está avisado.” Avisou e continuou rolando a tela. Franziu o cenho. “Ei! Pare de espalhar mentiras sobre mim, paspalho! Eu não levei um fora. Eu nem pedi um dentro, para início de conversa.”

“É? Não foi o que pareceu.”

“Que seja. Eu não devo satisfação nenhuma a você.” Dwight pôs o celular sobre o criado mudo. “Mas eu não levei um fora.”

“Hm…”

“NÃO LEVEI!” 

“Se você diz…”

Dwight bufou. “Boa noite, Jim.” Apagou a luz. Silêncio. “Não é educado não responder um boa noite, sabia?”

“Mas eu não quero.”

“Quê?”

“Estou te dando um fora.” Jim sorriu. Mesmo no escuro, conseguiu imaginar a cara enfurecida que Dwight fazia naquele momento.

***

No dia seguinte, era meio-dia quando Dwight voltou para o quarto.

“Ah, Jim. Achei que não fosse acordar hoje. Quando eu acordei, fiz toda minha higiene e quando acabei você ainda estava esparramado na cama.”

“Dwight, você acorda tipo às cinco da manhã.”

“Quatro. E daí?”

“E daí que eu sou um mero mortal.”

“Tsc… Sempre com desculpas…” Dwight colocou as mãos na cintura. “Ei, você tá usando o celular já?” Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“É. Ele passou por um processo de desinfecção. Muito obrigado.”

“Você é muito fresco. Se arruma pro almoço. Não podemos deixar os clientes esperando.”

***

“Eu DISSE para você não falar das beterrabas!” Falou Jim enquanto eles andavam lado a lado sob o sereno do início de noite, rumo ao hotel. 

“Ah, agora a culpa é minha?! Foi você que fez piadinha com a gravata do cara.”

“Qual é!” 

“Você nunca faz nada certo, né? Inútil. Eu ficaria melhor sozinho.” 

“Você venderia um caixote de beterrabas em vez de papel.”

“Pelo menos eu venderia alguma coisa!” Bufou. “Tudo bem, ainda temos tempo para causar uma boa impressão. Só temos que...” Enquanto Dwight falava, o celular de Jim vibrou em seu bolso. Quando desbloqueou a tela, seus olhos se arregalaram. “Ei, idiota. Tá me ouvindo?”

“Ahn? Ah, sim. Sim.” 

“O que foi?”

“Nada.”

Dwight o olhou com desconfiança, mas deixou pra lá. “Como eu dizia, só temos que…”

“Dwight”, chamou e parou de andar. “Eu acabei de lembrar que tenho que fazer algo. Você pode ir na frente.” Sua voz passava uma pitada de tristeza. Nada que Dwight fosse notar.

“Fazer o quê?”

“Nada, é… é pessoal.”

Dwight arqueou uma sobrancelha. “Tá bom então. Até mais.”

“Até.”

Jim ficou no lugar em que tinha parado de andar apenas observando Dwight ir embora. Suspirou e seguiu na direção oposta.

***

Estava sentado no banco de uma praça ali perto, olhando para o céu limpo decorado pelas estrelas. O clima ficava cada vez mais gelado, mas isso não importava. Na verdade, era bom. O vento contra sua pele parecia o cortar, e isso o ajudava a manter sua cabeça no presente. Ao menos a parte dela que não havia sido roubada.

Levou um susto quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado. Estava preso nos pensamentos que o vento não levou embora.

“Dwight?”

“Olá, Jim.”

“O que tá fazendo aqui?”

“Você não voltou pro hotel…” Dwight deu de ombros, olhando em seu entorno para nada em específico. “Problema estranho esse seu. O que você está fazendo aqui?”

“Só… só sentado.”

“Você poderia ter ficado sentado no hotel, sabia? Lá também tem bancos e cadeiras muito mais confortáveis.” Esfregou as mãos. Quando falava, saía uma fumaça de calor. “Jesus. Está congelando aqui.”

“Foi mal. Eu só precisava pensar.”

“Isso você também poderia ter feito do hotel, idiota. Se é que você sabe pensar.” 

Jim rolou os olhos, mas não disse mais nada.

Dwight levantou e esperou por Jim. “O quê? Vai ficar aí plantado? Sei que você é tão útil quanto uma planta, mas não precisa agir como uma.”

“Para com isso.”

“Que foi? Tá chateado porque eu falei a verdade? Deveria pensar melhor antes de ser um pé no saco então.” Falou esperando que Jim levasse na brincadeira.

“É. Eu deveria.”

Piscou algumas vezes, confuso. “Que bom que reconhece. Vamos.” 

Jim se levantou em silêncio. Seguiu Dwight durante o caminho, ficando sempre um passo atrás, cabisbaixo. Por que estava agindo tão estranho? Essa discussão poderia esperar para quando chegassem no quarto, onde não virariam picolés.

“Certo.” Dwight disse, assim que fechou a porta atrás de si. Jim sentava em sua cama. “Pode ir falando.”

“Não tenho nada pra falar.”

“Que teimosia! Fala o que tá te incomodando.”

“Esquece isso, tá?”

“Você vai continuar agindo como uma adolescente deprimida? O que vai fazer agora? Cortar os pulsos?”

“CALA A BOCA!’ Jim gritou. Dwight se assustou, perplexo. “Acabei de terminar um relacionamento. Satisfeito?”

“Relacionamento? Você tinha namorada? É a Pam?” 

“Não.” Bufou. “Deixa isso pra lá. Vou dormir. Boa noite.” Deitou e virou de costas para o outro. Não precisava de mais peso naquele dia sufocante.

“...Boa noite.”

***

Quando Dwight acordou Jim ainda dormia, como era de se esperar. Esfregou os olhos e se sentou na cama por um instante. Esticou o braço para pegar seu óculos no criado mudo, mas sua mão acabou esbarrando em outra coisa.

Será que deveria?

Ah, ele não precisa saber…

Desbloqueou o celular de Jim, que estava aberto em uma conversa.

CHAD: Se eu te ver na minha frente eu te quebro. Entendeu?

CHAD: Não me procure mais.

CHAD: Por que não faz um favor pra todo mundo e some de uma vez?

CHAD: Patético.

Quem era Chad? E o que Jim havia feito para ele? Dwight apertou os olhos em concentração e começou a subir o chat para entender o contexto.

JIM: Me desculpa.

JIM: Eu não quis te magoar.

CHAD: Foda-se.

JIM: Ei… Eu te amo…

Dwight arregalou os olhos. Jim tinha um… namorado?!

CHAD: Guarda pra você.

Era esse o relacionamento sobre o qual Jim tinha falado? Dwight mordeu o lábio inferior, ponderando se deveria ou não seguir sua intuição. 

Então começou a digitar.

JIM: Olá.

Cinco minutos se passaram.

CHAD: Porra

CHAD: O que você quer agora?

JIM: Por que me odeia tanto?

CHAD: Você sabe muito bem o motivo!

CHAD: Eu não acredito que aceitei seu namorado algum dia.

CHAD: Você só traz desgraça.

CHAD: Se mata.

Sentiu o peito apertar. Olhou para Jim e lembrou de como havia o tratado anteriormente.

“O quê? Vai ficar aí plantado? Sei que você é tão útil quanto uma planta, mas não precisa agir como uma.”

“Para com isso.”

“Que foi? Tá chateado porque eu falei a verdade? Deveria pensar melhor antes de ser um pé no saco então.”

“É. Eu deveria.”

Ah não…

JIM: Não.

JIM: Eu não sei quem você pensa que é

JIM: Mas não pode falar assim com Jim.

CHAD: Quem é?

JIM: Não interessa.

CHAD: ???

CHAD: Isso é pessoal, sabia?

JIM: Isso não te dá o direito de mandá-lo se matar.

JIM: Denunciado.

“Dwight?” Jim chamou, com voz sonolenta. Dwight congelou na posição em que estava. “O que tá fazendo? Esse é meu celular?!” 

Arrancou o celular das mãos do outro e começou a ler a conversa. Seu rosto mostrava o desespero crescente acompanhado pelo vermelho que queimava suas bochechas.

“Jim, eu--"

“Você ficou LOUCO?”

“Você tem um namorado?!”

“Tinha!”

“Desde quando você é gay?!”

“Dwight, eu não quero falar disso agora. Por favor. Por que você fez isso?”

“Por que você deixa ele te tratar assim?”

“Isso é problema meu.”

“É por causa desse merdinha que você tava triste? Pfff, Jim, você é melhor que isso, qual é.”

“Achei que eu fosse um inútil.”

Desconfortavelmente, Dwight desviou o olhar. “Só de vez em quando.” Disse em voz baixa.

Mais uma vez, o celular de Jim vibrou, atraindo a atenção de ambos. Dwight foi atrás, espiando por cima do ombro do outro.

CHAD: E quem você pensa que é?!

CHAD: Por que tá defendendo tanto ele?

CHAD: A vadiazinha já arranjou outro namorado? É isso?

Dwight corou intensamente, mas tentou disfarçar. “Responde, responde.” 

“Responder o quê?”

“Me dá isso aqui.” Tomou o telefone de Jim novamente.

JIM: Vadiazinha é sua mãe

JIM: Aquela gorda

“Que original, Dwight.” Jim revirou os olhos. 

“Faz melhor então.” 

Jim retomou o celular.

CHAD: Doente do caralho.

JIM: Desculpa, ainda não achamos a cura pra gente gostosa.

CHAD: É sério isso?

JIM: Super sério. Sou uma grande gostosa.

CHAD: Vá se foder. 

Jim e Dwight aos poucos foram caindo na risada ao longo da conversa. O clima tenso havia se dissipado e, vendo de fora, pareciam apenas dois amigos que se divertiam juntos.

LIGAÇÃO DE CHAD

Receber Recusar

“Eita! E agora?” Jim falou. Sem pensar duas vezes, Dwight clicou em receber.

“Alô?” Disse em tom de inocência.

“Alô é o caralho.”

“Quanto charme.”

“Cadê o Jim?”

Os dois se entreolharam.

“Tô aqui.” Jim se pronunciou.

“Halpert, qual é a tua? Quem é esse cara?”

“Ciúmes?” 

“Vai à merda!”

“Tá bom. Me manda seu endereço.” Deu um sorriso travesso.

“É isso aí, Jim!” Dwight riu, vitorioso. 

CHAMADA ENCERRADA.

“Como se sente?” Dwight perguntou, cruzando os braços e sorrindo de canto de boca.

“...Não foi ruim.” Jim riu, se sentindo um pouco envergonhado, mas totalmente livre. “Eu deveria te matar mas… Obrigado, Dwight.” Disse com sinceridade. 

“Por nada. Meu dever aqui está cumprido.” Estufou o peito heroicamente. 

Jim riu e se jogou de volta em sua cama. Deitado de barriga para cima, encarava o teto, parecendo aéreo. Dwight apenas sentou na cama do lado oposto. 

“Ei, Jim…”

“Sim?”

“Desculpa por antes. Eu não quis te chamar de planta.”

“Ah. Não achei que tivesse um coração tão mole, Dwight.” Jim combateu a vontade de sorrir.

“É injusto com as plantas. Elas fazem fotossíntese. Ou seja, mais coisa que você.”

Jim gargalhou.

“Esse é o Dwight que eu conheço.”

“Eu não estava totalmente errado sobre você.”

“Como é?”

“Você gosta de homens.”

“E você sabia disso como?”

“Porque você se apaixonou por mim, lembra?”

“Ah, sim.” Revirou os olhos, rindo. “Você me pegou.”

“Hm.”

Silêncio. Silêncio que não era muito confortável.

“Nossa reunião é de manhã, né?”

“Sim, às nove e meia.”

“Posso te dar um conselho?”

“Você? Me dar um conselho? Pffff...” Dwight riu ironicamente. “Você pode até tentar, mas duvido que vá ser útil.”

“Não fale sobre beterrabas.” 

***

“Bom dia, Sr. Halpert, Sr. Schrute.” O homem vestido em um terno listrado apertou suas mãos respectivamente em cumprimento. 

Sentados em um sofá branco de três lugares estavam mais dois homens e uma mulher, todos bem-vestidos. Era um encontro um pouco mais descontraído do que o último que tiveram. Jim e Dwight sentaram em poltronas de pontos opostos, ambas inclinadas de frente para o sofá. 

Tudo ia bem. Jim não havia feito nenhuma piada constrangedora e Dwight não fez nenhuma menção a beterrabas (embora tenha falado de sua fazenda porque simplesmente não pôde se conter).

“Ah, só um momento.” Um telefone tocou. O homem que liderava a discussão se afastou um pouco, mas não o suficiente para que não fosse ouvido. “Oi. De novo? Esse moleque não aprende. Sim. Sim, eu te disse. Olha, falamos disso depois, pode ser? Tchau.” Se reaproximou do grupo, guardando o celular no bolso. “Desculpa por isso. Meu filho está incontrolável ultimamente. Sabem como é, a nova moda dessa geração é ser gay.” Ele deu uma risada e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Jim e Dwight imediatamente se entreolharam. “Na minha época não tinha tanta malandragem.”

“Steve está de novo com essa história de namorado?” A mulher perguntou, formando um riso sarcástico.

“É. Quando eu chegar em casa eu dou um jeito nisso.”

Jim engoliu em seco e pigarreou, relembrando da presença deles naquela sala.

“Quer uma água, Sr. Halpert?” Antes que pudesse responder, ele virou-se para Dwight. “Não é um absurdo uma coisa dessas?”

Dwight abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Nervoso, ele alternava o olhar entre Jim e o homem. “O quê?”

“Virar mulherzinha, bichinha, gay. Sei lá.”

“Eu… Eu não acho que seja uma escolha, infelizmente. É uma condição biológica, sabe. Defeito de fábrica.”

Jim o olhou com ultraje. Dwight falava como se fosse uma doença. Era de se esperar…

Dwight notou o olhar, então retornou com um aperto de lábios e um discreto dar de ombros, como quem dizia ‘o que você queria que eu fizesse?’

“Pode até ser, mas o homem é racional e pode discernir o certo do errado. Você acha certo que dois homens namorem? São incompatíveis, não dá certo e é uma ofensa à criação de Deus. Entende?”

“Sim eu sei mas… Eu…” Dwight olhou para Jim, os olhos implorando por ajuda. Jim fez que não com a cabeça, para que não prolongasse a discussão. “Só um momento, preciso verificar a data de validade daquele extintor de incêndio” ele apontou para um ponto fora da sala e saiu às pressas, deixando para trás um grupo confuso.

Jim riu, sem graça. “Ele tem TOC.”

“Ah.”

“Eu vou falar com ele. Me dê um minuto.”

De frente para o extintor de incêndio, Dwight viu com sua visão periférica que Jim se aproximava.

“O que foi isso, Dwight?”

“Como que eu respondo um negócio desses?! Eu sei lá como funciona!”

“Sei lá, age normalmente. Você sempre tem uma resposta ignorante pra essas coisas.”

“Sim, mas… Ei, ignorante não!” 

Jim bufou. “Apenas seja Dwight Schrute.” Talvez os olhos de Jim tivessem resolvido pregar peças, mas pôde jurar que havia visto… angústia… nos olhos do colega. Talvez até mesmo tristeza. “Se for por minha causa, só finge que eu não tô ali. Eu não me importo.” Jim falava, como se estivesse acalmando uma criança. “Precisamos fechar esse negócio. Tudo bem?” Respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. “Ótimo. Então vamos lá.” 

Quando voltaram para o grupo, o mesmo homem do filho gay foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

“Sr. Schrute, está tudo bem? Eu sinto muito, não sabia que o senhor tinha TOC.”

“Tenho o quê…?”

Olhou para Jim, que havia acabado de o contar. Ele apenas fez um sinal de ‘maluco’, girando o dedo indicador ao lado da cabeça. O homem fez sinal de entendimento.

“Bom, vamos continuar?” Jim ofereceu.

“Claro.”

A conversa seguiu seu rumo, mas Dwight ainda parecia alheio, perdido nos pensamentos. Se perguntava o que significava ser Dwight Schrute, afinal, ele não era preconceituoso. 

Ao menos achava que não. 

O celular tocou novamente. Dessa vez, o homem recusou a chamada.

"Seu filho de novo?" Perguntou um dos outros caras.

"É. Vamos fechar logo isso para eu poder dar uma surra no moleque." Nesse momento, a realidade pareceu voltar para Dwight. O homem o alcançou um papel e uma caneta. "É só assinar aqui."

Jim ficou aliviado. Finalmente a tortura daquele dia estava chegando ao fim. Só queria comer umas duas pratadas de comida e capotar. Por que Dwight estava demorando tanto para assinar? 

"Dwight?" 

Ele apenas olhava para a folha, sem realmente olhar para ela, como se houvesse nela um portal para outro mundo. 

Finalmente, Dwight se levantou. 

"Me desculpe. O negócio não está fechado." Rasgou o contrato na frente de todos, que o olharam boquiabertos.

"Dwight?!"

"Por quê? Achei que tivéssemos chegado num acordo!"

"Achou errado." 

"Dwight, o que você pensa que tá fazendo?!" Jim sussurrou, mas foi ignorado. 

"Tomara que seu filho encontre alguém decente que tire suas mãos sujas dele." 

"Pera… pera aí." O homem o olhou com desconfiança. "Tu é…?" 

"Não!"

"Caramba. Ele é." 

"Não sou, já disse." 

"Gente, é o quê?!" Perguntou um dos homens, confuso.

"Gay." Cuspiu. "Bichinha. Mulherzinha." Falava com desprezo. "Eu não acredito. Isso é o que faz a falta de uma surra."

Chega.

Dwight avançou para cima do homem com determinação, sangue nos olhos e um punho formado. Em meio segundo, o homem havia caído no chão e levado Dwight junto enquanto brigavam.

"Dwight!" Jim chamou, mas não pareceu fazer efeito. Teria que intervir. "Para com isso!" Puxou o outro pelo braço, afastando-o do homem com que lutava, que tinha um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo nariz. Já Dwight, sangrava por um fino corte no lábio. 

"Segurança!"

Ainda que estivessem separados, Dwight não tirou os olhos enfurecidos do homem e continuou tentando se soltar a força, como se fosse seu objetivo de vida.

"Para sua informação eu fui muito bem surrado quando criança! Ei, me solta!"

***

Do lado de fora do prédio em que até então estavam, Jim andava apressadamente na frente de Dwight, com a cara fechada. Haviam sido levados até a saída pelos seguranças do lugar e havia sim sido humilhante, mas não se arrependia do que fez.

"Jim, me espera!" Reclamou, tentando o alcançar com passos rápidos.

Jim parou bruscamente e se voltou para Dwight. "O que foi esse chilique?!" Estava furioso. 

"Eu estava te defendend-" 

"Eu não preciso que você me defenda!" Gritou. "Não sou uma criancinha desprotegida. Sabe do que eu realmente precisava?! Hm?! Era daquela venda. Então muito obrigado por nada."

Voltou a andar, deixando um Dwight boquiaberto para trás. Assim que descongelou, se apressou novamente para acompanhar Jim.

"Jim, para com isso! Eu só estava tentando ajudar!"

"Tenho a leve sensação de que não funcionou muito bem." Retrucou friamente, sem parar de andar. 

Dwight também começava a se irritar, um franzir de sobrancelhas indicava. "Você é um ingrato, sabia?!"

Jim parou novamente. "Eu?! Eu sou um ingrato?!" 

"É! Aquilo nem era problema meu e eu fiz isso por sua causa!" 

"Eu pedi pra você fazer exatamente o oposto disso!" 

"Mas não era justo!"

"Péssimo momento para querer bancar o herói, Dwight. Isso não é uma história em quadrinhos." Mais uma vez, deu as costas pro outro e o deixou para trás.

"Certo! Tudo bem! Vá ser ingrato lá no inferno!" Gritou. Jim, que já estava bem na frente, apenas mostrou o dedo do meio. "Idiota…" Resmungou. 

***

Dunder Mifflin, dia seguinte.

"Como assim não conseguiram a venda?!" Michael exclamou.

"Pergunta pro Dwight, foi ele que deu um chilique e estragou tudo."

"O Dwight?"

"É. Bem na hora de assinar o contrato, ele fez uma cena e rasgou na frente de todo mundo."

"Quê? Por quê?"

"Ah, pergunta pra ele quando aparecer. Pra mim deu." 

"Que estranho, o que levaria ele a fazer isso? Ainda mais nessa venda específica? Não entendo." Michael balançou a cabeça, falando mais para si mesmo do que para Jim, que parou logo antes de abrir a porta.

"Como assim essa venda específica?"

"Bom, antes de vocês irem, eu disse a ele que se vocês conseguissem ele seria promovido." 

O queixo de Jim caiu na mesma hora. 

"O quê? P-Promovido?"

"É. Que pena. Ele queria tanto… Deve ter havido um bom motivo para isso."

O peso da culpa caiu todo de uma vez sobre as costas de Jim.

Ele sabia muito bem qual era o motivo.

***

PAM: Jim!!!

PAM: Não vai me contar como foi a viagem?

JIM: Você sabe que eu tô sentado praticamente na sua frente, né?

PAM: Sei.

PAM: Agora vai me contar?

JIM: Pam…

JIM: Acho que fiz algo terrível. 

PAM: Como assim?

JIM: É sobre Dwight.

PAM: Refeitório. Agora. 

Observou o olhar autoritário de Pam e suspirou, seguindo ela até o refeitório. Se sentaram no fundo, no canto da última mesa.

"E aí?" Pam falou em voz baixa. "O que rolou com o Dwight?" 

"Eu não sei…"

"Ele chegou atrasado hoje, né? Ele nunca chega atrasado. Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado." 

"É…"

"Para de enrolar. Me conta logo."

"Primeiro que… Chad."

"Chad? Eu nem lembrava da existência daquele garoto. Vocês continuam juntos?"

"Então… não mais." 

Pam abriu um sorriso e abraçou o amigo, empolgada. "Finalmente!"

"Ele não era tão ruim assim, vai."

"Ele era péssimo!"

"Tá, ele era." Admitiu, rindo. 

"E o que isso tem a ver com Dwight?" Pam arregalou os olhos e tampou a boca com as mãos em um momento de clareza. "Vocês ficaram?!"

"Quê?! Não! Por que você acharia isso?"

"Ah." Pam saiu do estado de euforia. "Eu lembrei daquele papo que você era apaixonado pelo Dwight…"

"Você não pode estar falando sério."

Pam deu de ombros.

"Pam! Você realmente acha que… eu e… o Dwight… a gente…" Se embolou nas palavras. "Ah, deixa quieto. Ele pegou meu celular enquanto eu dormia e leu as mensagens de texto."

"Meu Deus!" 

"Exatamente."

"Ele nunca mais vai parar de encher teu saco sobre isso. 'Fato: Jim é gay porque gosta de homens'", brincou, imitando a voz de Dwight.

"Ele até que não foi tão chato sobre isso. Pelo menos não até a reunião. A gente estava com tudo fechado e negociado, o acordo tava prontinho, aí o Dwight surtou e rasgou o contrato na hora de assinar."

"Ouou, peraí. Por que ele faria isso?"

"É aí que tá. Um mané da reunião começou a falar sobre Deus e essas coisas de como ser gay é pecado, eu nem tava ligando muito. Eu disse pra ele que não tinha problema e que era pra ele se concentrar no acordo, mas aí… deu nisso."

"O Dwight surtou porque um cara aleatório foi homofóbico?"

"Basicamente."

Pam arqueou as sobrancelhas. 

"Ele partiu pra cima, Pam. Saiu sangrando e tudo. Os seguranças nos expulsaram. Aí eu briguei com ele."

"Brigou?" Franziu o cenho.

"É, ué. Perdemos a venda por causa do surtado, você queria que eu comprasse flores pra ele?"

"Jim, você sabe como o Dwight é cabeça dura, e olha o que ele fez por você."

"Eu sei! Eu sei. Eu tava de cabeça quente."

"E vocês estão brigados por isso?"

"Sim." 

Pam bufou. 

"E tem mais, Pam."

"Mais? Jesus amado..."

"O Michael me disse hoje que o Dwight seria promovido se conseguíssemos completar aquela venda."

"Quê?!"

Jim apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou o rosto para baixo. "Eu sou horrível."

"Ele sabia disso? O Dwight. Ele sabia da promoção?"

"Sabia." 

"Puta merda..."

"É."

"Jim…" Pam o olhou com preocupação. "Você precisa se desculpar com ele."

"Eu nem sei se vou mais ter coragem de olhar na cara dele."

A atenção de ambos foi desviada pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. Dwight. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando o motivo pelo qual Jim e Pam estavam olhando para ele daquela forma.

“Minha orelha está queimando…” Dwight falou enquanto pegava uma xícara de café.

“Você deveria ir em um médico ver isso.” Jim respondeu inocentemente. Droga. Provocar Dwight era como um reflexo natural. 

Pam sorriu pretensiosamente para Jim. “Ah, acabei de lembrar de uma coisa que tenho que fazer. Até mais.” Ela rapidamente saiu do refeitório.

Jim queria cometer um assassinato. 

O silêncio era corrosivo. Apenas ele e Dwight ali, sozinhos.

“Escuta, Jim, eu—”

“Dwight, me—”

Eles começaram ao mesmo tempo, então se encararam em silêncio por um momento que pareceu congelar no tempo. Ambos carregavam uma expressão de culpa e arrependimento. 

Assim que Dwight iria começar a falar novamente, Kevin saiu do banheiro.

“E aí.” Ele cumprimentou, estranhando os dois o encarando como se fosse um alienígena. “Eu não cometi nenhum crime não, só fui no banheiro, caras…” 

Kevin saiu do refeitório. Jim e Dwight voltaram a se encarar. 

“Dwight, eu preciso dizer--"

“Não, Jim, me deixe falar primeiro.” Como dois opostos, Dwight estava em pé segurando uma xícara de café, próximo à entrada, e Jim continuava sentado no fundo. “Eu sinto muito por ter… perdido o controle por um... breve momento. Não vai acontecer de novo.” 

“Na verdade,” Jim riu tristemente. “Eu queria te agradecer pelo que fez. Você… Teve muita coragem. Me desculpa por ter te tratado tão mal.” Olhou para as próprias mãos sobre a mesa. “Tá, eu admito. Talvez eu tenha sido um ingrato mesmo.” 

Dwight sorriu suavemente e concordou com a cabeça.

“Essa é a parte em que você fala ‘imagina, Jim, eu também estava errado’ ou algo assim.” 

“Hm.” Ele tomou um gole de café. “Eu não estava errado.”

“Quanta humildade.”

Dwight deu de ombros. Tudo começava a parecer menos tenso, voltando lentamente ao normal. O normal deles.

“Ainda assim, você botou meu celular dentro das calças. E mandou mensagem pro meu ex enquanto eu dormia. Não pense que eu esqueci.” 

“Touché.” 

***

Estacionamento da Dunder Mifflin. Pós expediente.

Dwight caminhou silenciosamente até Jim, que olhava para o céu enquanto escorado na parede. 

"Ei Dwight, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Falou, ainda olhando para cima.

"Você já perguntou."

"Você realmente pensa que eu vim com… defeito de fábrica?"

Dwight engoliu em seco. "Bom, logicamente, sim. Não é nada pessoal. Pense comigo: se o normal fosse esse, nós não poderíamos performar o ritual de acasalamento e nos reproduzir e assim entraríamos em extinção como espécie. Se o objetivo é a evolução, isso se qualifica como defeito."

Jim riu tristemente consigo mesmo, desapontado, mas não surpreso. "É, foi o que eu esperei que você dissesse..."

"Não precisa ficar todo chateado sobre isso. Não é como se você tivesse escolha."

"Eu sei…"

"Se você tivesse escolha, tenho certeza que você e Pam já estariam juntos há muito tempo. Ela é uma mulher bonita e vocês ficam sempre grudados… E uma pena esse desperdício, mas fazer o quê…"

“Entendi.” Suspirou. Não deveria ter criado expectativas. “Tchau, Dwight.”

“Adeus.” 

No mesmo momento em que se despediram, pela ironia do destino, Michael apareceu.

“Jim! Dwight!”

“Michael? Achei que já tivesse ido embora.” Disse Dwight, que andou até ele.

“É que eu tenho uma festa pra ir. Vocês querem?”

“Passo.” Falou Jim, cansado.

“Ah, vamos! Vai ser divertido!” 

“Que tipo de festa é?” Dwight perguntou.

“Ah, é uma… uma… eu não sei exatamente, mas tem a ver com a Dunder Mifflin.”

“Você vai representar a Dunder Mifflin?”

“É… tipo isso. Mas não tem essas formalidades não, é uma festa divertida!” Explicou, parecendo nervoso. “Por favorzinho! Vamo comigo gente!”

“Vai ter comida?” Jim perguntou, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

“Vai! Comida grátis! Irru! Diversão!”

“Então vamos logo.” 

“Ah! Que bom, Jimmy boy! Dwight?”

“É claro que vou. Vou representar a Dunder Mifflin com muito orgulho!”

“Achei que Michael fosse fazer isso.” Jim observou.

“Ahh! Estou recebendo uma ligação.” Michael disse, pegando o celular. “Alô? Oi Michael...la. Michaella. Oh não!” Levou a mão à boca de forma teatral. “Meu Deus! Eu estou indo! Não tema!” Encerrou a chamada. “Rapazes” Fungou, fingindo um choro. “Vocês vão ter que ir sem mim dessa vez.”

“Quem é Michaella?” Perguntou Dwight.

“É minha… mãe.”

“Você chama sua mãe pelo primeiro nome?” Jim ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“É. É coisa de família, sabe… Tradição Michaellica.” Forçou uma risada. “Bom, tenho que ir agora mesmo! Eu queria muito ir na festa, mas dessa vez…” Fez biquinho. “Me deixem orgulhoso representando nossa empresa.”

“Pode deixar, Michael!” Disse Dwight com determinação.

Jim e Dwight ficaram para trás, vendo Michael correr até seu carro. 

“Tá.” Jim revirou os olhos. “Eu só vou comer e ir embora. Vamos em qual carro?”

“Meu. Não quero cair em alguma armadilha sua.” 

“Armadilha? No meu carro?” Perguntou cético, então deu de ombros. “Ok. Vamos no seu, então. Mas apenas um aviso: isso não me impede de nada.” Provocou.

“Você quer ir algemado?”

“Tá, parei.”

“Bom garoto.”

***

“Quando o Michael falou que teria comida, eu não imaginei que fosse chá com biscoito.” Apesar da pobreza em comida, muitas pessoas estavam ali. O burburinho de conversas chegava a ser irritante.

“Ainda é comida, Jim. Pense nas crianças da África...”

“Tá. Eu vou cair fora.”

“Espera. Vou pegar um chá. Você quer?”

“...Já que tô aqui...”

“Sabor?”

“Sei lá. Escolhe. Aliás, por que você está sendo tão legal comigo?”

“Eu posso te dar um soco na fuça se preferir, idiota.”

“Nah, tô bem assim.”

Com isso, Dwight se infiltrou entre os grupinhos de pessoas para conseguir chegar até os chás, murmurando vários ‘com licenças’. Jim apenas queria ir para casa logo, mas tudo bem. Era sexta-feira, então ele poderia dormir até mais tarde para compensar o desgaste emocional. Talvez estivesse ficando velho…

“Você?!” Uma voz familiar chamou a atenção de Jim. Chad. “O que tá fazendo aqui?” Chegou perigosamente perto com olhos azuis enfurecidos, que não combinavam nada com o cabelo loiro arrumadinho. Jim abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nada saía. Estava paralisado.

“Jim” Dwight havia voltado, com o olhar concentrado nos copos de chá para que não derrubasse. “Eu peguei do que tinha menos, porque significa que as pessoas estatisticamente preferem esse sabor, entã-”

“Essa voz…” Chad virou-se para Dwight, indignado. “Você é o bostinha que ficou me mandando mensagem, né?! Filho da puta.” 

Dwight olhou para Chad, confuso, e então para Jim, que ainda não tinha conseguido falar nada, abrindo e fechando a boca repetidamente. “Perdão?”

“É esse o namoradinho que você arrumou, Jim?” Riu ironicamente. “É sério? Que decadência.”

“Ei! Para sua informação, eu seria um ótimo namorado.” Dwight fez uma careta descontente. “Ah…” Finalmente, a ficha caiu. Sorriu em entendimento. “Você é o Chad?”

“Sou, Sherlock Holmes. Quem você pensa que é?!”

“Eu certamente não sou Sherlock Holmes, mas minhas habilidades dedutivas são mesmo muito bem esculpidas, eu sei.” Deixou os copos que segurava em cima de uma mesa próxima.

“Se você não é o namorado dele, cai fora. Isso é privado!” Chad fechou as mãos em punhos.

Dwight olhou para Jim, então para Chad, e de volta para Jim, que ainda não havia dito uma palavra. Apenas seus olhos se mexiam de um lado para o outro para acompanhar a cena. 

“Acho que quem vai ter que cair fora é você, mocinho.” Dwight disse e segurou a mão de Jim, entrelaçando seus dedos assim como faria um casal. “São dois contra um.” 

Chad riu sarcasticamente, mas não fez menção de avançar. “Que seja. Namorar você já deve ser punição o suficiente para ele.” Saiu andando com passos pesados e uma veia de estresse saltada na testa.

“Que babaca.” Disse Dwight, observando o outro se afastar. “Foi por essa droga que você se apaixonou?” Jim estava alheio, olhando para o nada. “Vem, vamos embora.” Guiou-o pelas mãos ainda juntas, abrindo passagem por entre as pessoas até o lado de fora da casa.

Assim que o tumulto havia ficado para trás, Dwight soltou a mão de Jim. Caminharam até a calçada e ali ficaram, no escuro da noite.

“Jim?”

“Hm?”

“Que foi? O Chad roubou sua língua?”

“Desculpa, eu--" Balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar dos pensamentos. “Apenas vamos embora, ok?”

“...Então tá.”

Subiram no carro em silêncio, onde ficaram apenas olhando para as próprias pernas. Dwight não sabia o que falar e Jim ainda estava em choque, mas foi Jim quem quebrou o silêncio.

“O que você fez lá dentro… Foi legal. Obrigado.”

“Estou me sentindo um justiceiro dos gays. Já é a segunda vez.” Colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo. “Dwight, o Protetor dos Homossexuais. Ou Dwight, o Defensor dos Viados. Mas aí vão achar que eu sou um guarda florestal… O que pode ser útil também, por um lado.”

Jim riu. Era muito melhor vê-lo assim, Dwight pensou. Era de certa forma recompensador, um aperto bom e quente no peito. “Não acredito que eu vim nessa festa. Eu nem consegui comer, e era meu único objetivo.”

“Bom, isso não precisa ser necessariamente verdade.” Jim subiu o olhar, confuso. Dwight pôs as mãos nos bolsos das calças, onde havia guardado vários biscoitos.

“Eu não acredito que você roubou biscoito!” Jim riu alto. Estava relaxando, e a sensação de ter visto Chad já não o incomodava mais.

“Eu não ‘roubei’ nada, eles iriam parar no meu estômago do mesmo jeito se eu comesse aquela hora ou depois. O resultado seria o mesmo. Menos biscoito pra eles, mais biscoito pra mim.”

“Você é inacreditável.”

“E eu também estava com as duas mãos ocupadas. Isso se chama ‘praticidade’ e ‘estratégia’. Você deveria tentar algum dia. Pode ser útil para a sobrevivência em um apocalipse.”

“Dwight, são biscoitos.”

“Você daria mais valor a eles se estivesse a beira da morte, faminto e com ácido corroendo as paredes do seu estômago.” Abocanhou um biscoito e ofereceu outro para Jim.

“Dá logo isso aqui.”

E no silêncio do carro, eles comiam biscoitos roubados.

***

Em frente ao prédio que Jim morava, Dwight estacionou o carro.

“Jim, antes de você ir, eu tenho uma pergunta para te fazer.”

“Manda.”

“Por que o Chad te odeia tanto?”

Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, tentando pensar nas palavras para usar. “Eu… Teve uma noite que eu tava puto com ele. Aí eu fui para um bar sem ele saber. Enchi a cara. Acabou que ele me encontrou lá enquanto um cara dava em cima de mim, aí ele me arrastou pra fora e a gente brigou. Ele ficou achando que eu o traí, e não traí, mas não fiz questão de negar. Eu só… tava tão bravo… A gente ficou gritando um com o outro. Quando eu fiquei sóbrio, tentei contar para ele que não tinha ficado com ninguém, mas ele não quis me ouvir, ainda mais depois de todas as coisas que a gente gritou um pro outro.” 

“Só isso?” 

Jim ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Sim, só isso.”

“Caramba. Eu achei que você tivesse atropelado a mãe do cara ou sei lá. Mas como ele sabia que você estava naquele bar?”

“Eu não sei. Sempre que eu perguntava ele mudava de assunto, dizia que tinha sido coincidência. Eu sempre tive que dizer quando e onde saía, mas ironicamente essa regra não valia para ele mesmo.”

“Jim, Jim, Jim… Ele queria te controlar porque tinha medo que você fosse como ele.”

Jim deu de ombros. “Pode ser…”

“Nossa. Caramba. Você está me devendo muito. Olha a situação de que eu te tirei.”

“Tecnicamente você não tirou não, porque a gente já tinha terminado.” Jim apoiou a cabeça para trás no banco, olhando para o teto do carro. “Mas eu provavelmente ainda estaria tentando me redimir com ele se não fosse por você. Então acho que te devo mesmo. Obrigado.”

Dwight sorriu levemente. “De nada, Halpert.”

“Você tem direito a um pedido. Use com sabedoria.” 

“Hmmm… Eu tenho que avaliar minhas opções ainda, há muitos aspectos para considerar... Eu vou pensar. Mas você disse um pedido, sem restrições. Não dá pra voltar atrás, deixando bem claro.”

“Meu Deus. Eu não posso morrer tão jovem.”

“Do que está falando? Qual utilidade você teria para mim se estivesse morto?” Franziu o cenho. “Não, eu vou pensar em algo que me beneficie mais.”

Jim riu. “Boa noite, Dwight.”

“Boa noite, Jim. Te levo segunda-feira. E se você se atrasar eu vou sem você.”

“Tá bom, tá bom. Que chato.”

“Toma rumo, idiota.”

“Tchau.”

***

DWIGHT: Olá.

JIM: Dwight?

JIM: São quatro da manhã

JIM: De um SÁBADO

DWIGHT: Eu decidi qual vai ser meu pedido.

JIM: Já?

DWIGHT: Sim.

JIM: O que é?

DWIGHT: Te falo segunda.

JIM: Pq me mandou mensagem então???

JIM: Inferno

DWIGHT: Para te deixar intrigado, obviamente.

DWIGHT: Aproveite o gostinho do suspense enquanto ainda é apenas suspense, porque vai piorar.

JIM: Deus me ajude

Jim desligou a tela do celular e pôs sobre a barriga, deitado na cama. Só percebeu que estava sorrindo e não conseguia parar quando as bochechas começaram a doer. 

***

DWIGHT: Jim

DWIGHT: Jim

DWIGHT: Jim

DWIGHT: Jim

JIM: Que foi?

JIM: Virou tradição me acordar durante a madrugada?

JIM: Eu não preciso de um galo

DWIGHT: Primeiramente: não é madrugada, são cinco da manhã.

JIM: >:(

JIM: …

JIM: Tá aí?

JIM: Se não for falar nada vou voltar a dormir. 

DWIGHT: Qual é um cenário romântico ideal para um primeiro encontro?

JIM: Que

JIM: Pq?

DWIGHT: Não é difícil, idiota, só pense no que você gostaria de fazer em um primeiro encontro.

JIM: Hmm

JIM: Cinema talvez? 

DWIGHT: Obrigado. 

JIM: Você não vai me falar pra que você me perguntou isso? 

DWIGHT: Vá dormir, empecilho.

JIM: :(

***

Faltava meia hora para o final do expediente da segunda-feira. Jim não havia perguntado nada sobre o pedido para Dwight, mas Dwight também não havia dito nada. Pensou em perguntá-lo, mas temia se arrepender depois. Vindo de Dwight, ele poderia esperar coisas como colher beterrabas ou beber água de um aquário sujo. Ou beber água de um aquário sujo com suco de beterraba. 

Jim não queria descobrir. 

Dwight estava parecendo cada vez mais inquieto conforme passava o tempo. Começou com idas no banheiro de meia em meia hora até chegar em um ponto em que andava de um lado para o outro sem parar. 

"Dwight, se você continuar andando eu vou te matar." Falou Jim, estressado e prevendo a dor de cabeça por vir.

"Não consigo." Disse, roendo as unhas.

"Por quê?" 

"Não vou falar para você." 

Jim arqueou uma sobrancelha. "O que há de tão secreto em sua vida, Dwight Schrute?"

"Ah, muita, mas muuuuita coisa que você não tem nem ideia."

"Como o trabalho pro FBI?"

"Como sabe disso?!"

"Esquece."

Dwight, agora sentado na cadeira, o olhou desconfiado, mas logo voltou a roer as unhas e se perder em seus pensamentos ansiosos. 

"Tá, eu vou falar, já que quer tanto saber." Disse Dwight depois de um momento de silêncio. Jim na verdade nem tinha insistido. "Me segue."

Dwight levantou-se com determinação, seguido por Jim, que era apenas um corpo mole exausto de viver. Pensou que talvez fosse sobre o "encontro" que tinha mencionado. Mas… encontro com quem? 

Jim sentiu o coração acelerar e as bochechas esquentarem. Ele e Dwight estavam juntos no corredor.

"Então?"

"Como faço para ficar menos nervoso?"

"Hmm, eu não sei. Por que não me conta mais sobre seu problema?" O encontro? Talvez.

"Eu comprei dois ingressos para Star Trek." Mostrou os bilhetes que havia acabado de tirar de dentro do bolso. 

"Star Trek é massa."

"Star Trek não é 'massa'. Star Trek é inovador, incrível, crítico, maravilhosíssimo e tem o Spock. Mas é apenas para pessoas inteligentes."

"Como você?" Perguntou Jim, sarcástico.

"Sim, como eu."

"Você já não tinha visto esse filme não?"

"Já, óbvio, assim que chegou no cinema."

Jim revirou os olhos. Nerd. "Você seguiu meu conselho? O tal encontro vai ser esse?" 

"Sim."

"...E?"

"E o quê? A ideia foi sua."

"Quem você vai levar?"

Dwight estava… corando?

"Eu… eu vou com…" Jim arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu suavemente, indicando para que continuasse. "Com a Angela. Pronto, falei."

"Ah, com a Angela?"

"É."

Jim não entendia muito bem o que era aquela sensação estranha. Achou que talvez estivesse sentindo inveja por Dwight ter arranjado um par romântico enquanto ele havia acabado de terminar com Chad. 

"Ah. Você deveria ter escolhido algo que envolvesse gatos."

"É mesmo… Droga!" Dwight pressionou os lábios com raiva e xingou mentalmente. "Eu deveria ter te falado por mensagem. Da próxima vez eu vou te ouvir, Jim, você será meu guru romântico." Deu dois tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

"Era só o que me faltava…"

"AH! Acabei de lembrar sobre a ordem que eu ia te dar!" Deu um tapa na própria testa. "Eu tinha esquecido com toda essa situação de encontro. Mas não se preocupe, eu não esquecerei. Não vou te falar hoje porque vou estar meio ocupado, sabe como é..." Dwight lançou uma piscadela e um sorriso pretensioso. E Jim quis morrer. Morrer especificamente no buraco negro que havia se formado na implosão que acontecia dentro do próprio peito. Em vez disso, apenas falou:

“Sei.”

*** 

PAM: O que você fez pro Dwight agora?

JIM: Eu???

PAM: Ele tá esquisito hoje.

JIM: Eu não fiz nada.

JIM: Ao menos não conscientemente.

PAM: E você não tá mais falando com ele por quê?

JIM: Como assim kkkkk eu não parei não...

PAM: Jim…

JIM: Apenas estou evitando falar. Não aconteceu nada.

PAM: E você tem ideia do que é que deixou ele assim?

JIM: Sei lá

JIM: Talvez Scranton tenha um ladrão de beterrabas...

JIM: Ou então talvez seja pelo encontro que ele teve.

PAM: Que encontro?

JIM: Ele saiu com a Angela para ver Star Trek.

PAM: Coitada. Ele deveria ter escolhido algo com gatos.

JIM: Foi o que eu disse!

JIM: Sei lá, talvez ele tenha levado um fora.

PAM: Você vai falar com ele, né?

JIM: Eu?

JIM: Pq eu?

PAM: Porque você é a pessoa mais próxima que ele tem de um amigo. E você sabe disso.

JIM: :/

Dwight realmente estava diferente e Jim já havia percebido isso antes mesmo que Pam falasse, e conhecê-lo bem o suficiente para perceber quando ele não estava bem era algo que o irritava. Mas Pam tinha razão. Eles precisavam conversar.

Foi só no fim do expediente que Jim teve a oportunidade de chamá-lo para conversar, então esperou todos os outros colegas saírem para que ficassem a sós.

“Vamos logo, Jim, preciso fechar.” Dwight falou desanimado.

“Dwight, o que aconteceu?” Eles trocaram um olhar silencioso. Dwight sabia exatamente do que Jim estava falando, mas não encontrou as palavras certas para usar. “O encontro deu errado?”

“Não, não deu. Foi tudo ótimo. Foi conforme eu tinha planejado.”

“Então o que te fez ficar deprimido desse jeito?”

“Não estou deprimido. Eu não fico deprimido. Mas… o encontro.”

“Não tô mais entendendo, cara.” Jim sentou na ponta de sua mesa. “Aconteceu algo com a Angela?”

“Não. Foi perfeito, já disse. O problema é que mesmo sendo perfeito, eu…” Dwight levantou os olhos doloridos para Jim. “Eu não sei o que aconteceu.”

“Não sabe?” Jim arqueou uma sobrancelha. “Você não gostou do encontro?” Dwight não respondeu, apenas fixou o olhar em algum ponto do chão. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. “Você sabe que tudo bem não ter gostado, né? Vai ver a Angela não era quem você esperava que fosse.”

“Eu sabia e sei exatamente como é a Angela. Mas eu não sei direito é como eu sou.”

Jim o olhou com preocupação. Nunca havia visto Dwight agir assim antes. “Dwight…”

“Esquece isso, Jim. Vamos embora.”

“Você sabe que não pode ficar fugindo dos seus sentimentos pra sempre.”

Dwight arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Surpreso pelo peso que teve aquela frase em seu subconsciente. Surpreso por seu corpo ter ido em direção ao de Jim para apertá-lo em um abraço em um piscar de olhos.

“...Dwight?” Jim chamou, um pouco sufocado. Seu coração estava acelerando mais e mais a cada segundo que passava dentro do aperto de Dwight Schrute.

“Lembra do pedido que eu queria te fazer?” Perguntou assim que soltou Jim, mas ainda fisicamente perto.

“Aham...”

“Bom, eu ia te mandar me abanar e me dar uvas na boca como meu inferior. Mas eu mudei de ideia.”

“Ok…” Jim franziu o cenho com a imagem da situação que se formou em sua cabeça. “E então?”

“Quero ter pedidos ilimitados.”

“Isso não vale!”

“Eu sei, mas não custava tentar. Burro do jeito que você é...”

“Obrigado.”

“Então eu… eu quero…” Pigarreou. “Você pode não se esquivar?”

“O qu—”

Dwight o calou.

Jim então percebeu que seu inimigo nunca esteve errado. Ele tinha mesmo se apaixonado por Dwight Schrute.


End file.
